The invention concerns a cover for a pillow or duvet for a child's bed.
Before they fall asleep children like to have a cuddly toy with them, in the shape of an animal or a doll either to cuddle on it or to have it above the pillow. They often use one of those figures they play with during the daytime. This has hygienic disadvantages.
The primary object of the present invention is to eliminate such hygienic disadvantages.